


Mermen bring their S/O exploring

by AlsoknownasMori (Captain_Mori)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Multi, Terato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mori/pseuds/AlsoknownasMori





	1. McCree -  Sunken City

The city had been submerged under the sea for over a thousand years, one of many lost cities of ancient times long past that humanity had dim memories of. The water was silty, yet vision was not totally impossible. Fortunately, the waters favoured you both today, and you had a full two metres of visibility to your advantage.  
The swell of the water was strong, and more than one time McCree would reach out, pull you close to his body, and keep you close as you drifted with the waves as he shared his filtered oxygen with you via a kiss.  
It was something you’d both discovered three months ago, purely by accident when McCree had made out with you underwater when you had to escape the heat of the broiling sun above.  
His strong arms held you close up against his powerful frame, as McCree playfully sucked on your tongue as one of his hands snaked up and held your head as you gasped for the air that he filtered and passed over to you. It smelled slightly of fish, but it was tolerable.  
When he pulled away, he smiled warmly and caressed your jaw with a warm calloused hand as he gently lead you towards one specific ruined building in particular.  
The building was mostly clogged up with many layers of sand and the roof had collapsed centuries ago, leaving it open to the sunlight above. Several long strands of knobbled seaweed brushed against your legs, threatening to ensnare your unwary ankles, but you managed to brush them off.  
The Antechamber had two thick columns in the room that held up the sky above, and several smaller silted up rooms lay to the side. You stared upwards, stopping McCree who had been eagerly and gently pulling you towards one open doorway.  
You felt a hand reach out and touch your arm gently.  
_Darlin’ Please._  
Though his gaze was warm and loving, there was a slight tinge of a not-quite-hunger in his eyes that made you shiver a little. You smiled and nodded then swam forwards with your lover.  
He was leading you towards a gateway, one with mosaics showing depictions of Octopi, fish and dolphins.  
McCree stopped you a moment before he lead you into the room to kiss you once more, this time pressed up against the wall, as he playfully pushed himself up against you and gave you several fluttering kisses on your neck.  
He broke away a little regretfully, and pulled you into the main hall.  
The focus of the room was a circular hearth surrounded by four columns, and through the dim, something that appeared to be a throne was on the right-hand side of the room. On the walls were faded indentations where inlaid paintings of frescoes had once been, and your foot brushed against a discarded terracotta tile as your foot touched the floor.  
The light from the Oculus above was focused on the hearth, where a large amount of treasure had been neatly piled in an ordered heap.  
McCree rubbed himself up against your body, and nuzzled his chin against your neck before breaking away momentarily to hover flirtatiously over his treasure as he hummed  
_Do you like what you see, Darlin’? I wanted to make a nest for you that was just as amazing as you are._  
You signalled for McCree to come closer to you, and when the Merman was in your grasp, you gave him a passionate kiss, holding onto his face with your hands, making McCree visibly surprised as his eyes open wide with surprise before his expression melts away into contentment and bliss as he returns your affections and edges you towards the nest.


	2. Genji - Coral Reef

He’d wanted to show you something special, so he’d asked you to close your eyes before he’d show you. You obliged him, as he pulled you towards the thing that he’d wanted to show you. You’d peeked open through your eyes a few times, but Genji had always caught you, and stopped dead in his tracks to tease and kiss you until you closed them again. One time you’d done it on purpose solely because you wanted a kiss from him, but you didn’t want to push your luck any further. There were only so many times that you felt that you could get away with, by getting him to pass you filtered oxygen through a shared kiss.  
 _Okay, Beautiful. We’re here._  
You’d stopped, and Genji placed a light hand against your cheek and rested his forehead on yours.   
You can open your eyes now.   
You cautiously opened your eyes underwater, and looked into Genji’s warm golden eyes and smiling face. He flashed you a toothy grin and you smiled back as small bubbles of air bubbled past your nose.  
You turned around, and stared in amazement, as a vista of coppery browns, vibrant greens and pearly white enfolded in front of you.  
You nearly opened your mouth in delight, turning your head back to grin widely at Genji, who beamed, taking you by the hand to explore the reef with you.   
Small silvery-blue fishes darted between the crimson-orange boughs of branched sea fans and the fleshy pearl white tentacles of anemones twitched in the swell of the waves. Bunches of coiled Polyps with pale centres shimmered as small white crabs scuttled over them and went about their business. Tiny shrimp-like creatures dance in the shadows of table coral, and a spiny crown-of-thorns starfish clambered over a wrinkled yellow brain coral.  
Floating on his back, Genji held you close as he slowly propelled you both over the reef with a gentle flick of his tail. You playfully tickled his smooth sides of his chest with a few errant fingers, and Genji shuddered and squeaked underwater, wriggling wildly before he grabbed ahold of your arms and forcefully burrowed his face into your neck as he purred, nipping and tickling your neck with the his tongue-tip. You shared a kiss underwater, sharing his oxygen once more, with Genji’s hands snaking over your shoulders to pull the small of your back into him. A small curious fish flitted too close to your face, and Genji lightly swatted the persistent fish away, as he brushed some floating hair out of your face.  
It was then that a solitary Hawksbill turtle floated elegantly by you both in its search for food, with a few strands of seagrass hanging out of the corner of its mouth. One of its flippers was tangled in tight green strands of a torn net that were digging into the flesh of turtle’s scaled mottled-brown flipper, and your glance turned towards it to help it.   
Realising what you wanted to do, Genji grabbed the turtle, and pointed upwards.  
Following his powerful strokes, you followed the Merman to the water’s surface, where you both would help the turtle get out of the net.


	3. Hanzo -  Underwater Bioluminescence

Strings of light pulsed through the small organisms that floated and scuttled past you in the deep waters. Though you couldn’t immediately see Hanzo, his hands were firmly placed on your waist, his chin lightly resting on your shoulder as his tail twitched slowly behind you both, as you looked outwards into the depths of the night sea.  
Your lover had persuaded you to come out and visit him at night, and though you had been receptive to the idea initially, you were feeling the cold and were shivering. Hanzo held you close against him to share his body warmth, and it appeared to be working. Visibility was low, and somewhat frustrating for you. You were only fifty feet below the water or so, but you could not even spot the glow of the star or moon above the water.  
You jumped back in surprise when a very small fish flashed in front of your face, prompting Hanzo to be first alerted, then relax when he saw it was only the fish. He snorted an air bubble out of his nose over your shoulder when he relaxed back over your shoulder.   
You twisted your hips suddenly, turning to face your lover, and peered out into the gloom.  
Placing one of your hands on his torso prompted bands of light to snake down his torso, with small circles of bioluminescence flickering on his long and powerful tail. The language of light flickered and pulsed over his torso like a heartbeat until you removed your hand, and the lights faded away with your touch.   
His shoulder glowed dimly when you placed your arm hesitatingly on it, and gestured for Hanzo to place his other arm on yours. An explosion of sparks crackled into life when you drew close to Hanzo’s chest, and you felt him slightly start, and return your embrace.   
You tentatively placed one hand on his arm, watching the handprint below light up. Hanzo drifted with you on the tide, held in his embrace.   
You tapped his arm with a finger to draw his attention, and making sure that Hanzo was watching, you traced a heart shape on his arm, spotting the delayed flash of bioluminesce light up after your touch.   
Your lips brushed against his, and your eyes closed as Hanzo kissed you deeply, passing a pocket of filtered air over to you as he brushed up against your body causing his body to light up in an explosion of light.


End file.
